


unneeded

by TheQueenInTheNorth



Series: all the little things [26]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-28 07:37:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19807696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheQueenInTheNorth/pseuds/TheQueenInTheNorth
Summary: returned from exile, sinara knows she's no longer needed





	unneeded

Sinara waits.

By their third day on Hala, she can’t take it anymore.

“So.” It sounds casual enough.“Where will you send me?”

Kasius looks at her, bewildered.“Why would I send you anywhere?”

“You don’t need me anymore,”she points out.

“I don’t need you anymore?”

Even though she brought up the subject, even though he says it as a question, the words sting. She swallows hard and nods.

“Even if that were true, which I highly doubt, it doesn’t matter.” Kasius takes her hand, raises it to kiss her knuckles.“I want you with me. I love you.”


End file.
